


Bolas de Nieve

by Tamari



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Light-Hearted, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's winter in Corus. Written for Goldenlake's SMACKDOWN, Team George/Roger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bolas de Nieve

"I don't think this is very dignified," the handsome Duke of Conté said through the snow caking his face.

"It's not s'posed to be!"

George threw another snowball at Roger. This one Roger caught, but it was too powdery and exploded in his hands. He glared at the thief with snowy eyelashes and threw snow back.

George snorted at the ball laying five feet away from him. "You can do better than that!"

Roger's next snowball hit Lady Delia, who was passing. She let out a shriek of rage and responded in kind.

What followed was widely regarded as the most fierce snowball fight in the Tortalllan court's history, even if some of the members were a mystery to all but a few. Alan of Trebond and the prince ganged up with the youngest Naxen to pelt Raoul of Goldenlake with snowballs, while Rispah Cooper took sincere pleasure in overwhelming both the Vice and Lord Provost.

"This is all your fault!" George shouted at Roger, but he was smiling. Roger replied by tackling his uncle Roald into the snow.

Evil plans could wait.


End file.
